Android 22
by Imperfect Soldier
Summary: Hi this is my first fic please R&R It takes place several months after the end of the cell saga Main characters are Krillin, yamcha, and Gero
1. It begins

Android 22

Android 22

By Imperfect soldier

Chapter 1

Gero's Lab Site B__

½ a year after the end of the cell saga.

_Damn_! That was the first thing that came to Gero's thoughts as awoke from his long slumber. _I must have failed. _Gero cursed himself but, at the same couldn't help but to smirk at his own brilliance. After all who else but he had enough intelligence to duplicate brain synapses and patterns into computer memory. He knew what he had to do fist and that was to find out what happened. He tried to go to the door but he suddenly realized with horror that he couldn't move. He couldn't feel the mechanical body that he had built for himself. He accessed the labs internal camera's to look at the room were the body was stored and when he saw what was there he cursed himself again. _I'll have to build a new body. _Gero turned the camera off and decided to see what other systems had been affected by it.

Unknown Ice covered Mountain

Yamcha and krillins training sight

"Come on Yamcha I know you can throw a stronger attack then that" Krillin shouted as he blocked Yamcha's attack. _If he fights half hearted like this he's never going to improve_ Krillin thought to himself. _Maybe he needs a jolt to the system _finishing that thought he gathered the energy needed for a kamehameha. "KA-MEH-HA-MEH-HAAAAAAA" He released the attack and watched it as it plowed toward Yamcha. _What the hell is he doing_ Krillin thought _he isn't even moving. Oh well he's going to feel this in the morning. _Krillen watched the attack reach Yamcha, but then he saw Yamcha smirk. 

Then he heard Yamcha Shout, " Energy Reversal" 

Yamcha then put his hands on the attack that had just about reached him and set a high speedpulse back through the wave. Krillin tried to break off but it was too late. The pulse reached him and shot him back into the mountain.

"Ahhhhhhh" krillin screamed as he flew back into the hard cold mountain. A few minutes later Krillin slowly staggered out though the hole he made in the mountain. His vision still being a little blurred he shouted to Yamcha "Where the hell did that come from man" 

"Heh it's a new attack I've been working on what do you think" Yamcha replied in his usual smug way. 

"That's going to be useful when we need it."

"Let me help you up" Yamcha offered with a touch of concern for his friend in his voice.

"Thanks Man"

"No problem" Yamcha said as he was lifting krillen up"Can you fly" 

"Yeah" Krillin said, _Man Yamcha is getting a lot stronger he almost as strong as me now. _Krillin shrugs that though off and starts to fly back to base camp.

Gero's Lab site B

With the damage that was done he figured that it was at least going to take a week to repair everything. First he had to use the functional robots to repair the damaged ones then to repair the delicate machinery that was required to build an android body then to dig out the parts he would need because the storage shelter was intact but completely buried then to build the android itself but all of that could be done without his micromanagement his task was to build a new and more advanced android for himself. Obviously the energy absorption model didn't work and he didn't have the materials required to build a model like 16, 17, or 18. So the problem that was presented to him was now to design a new model one that could succeed were the other models failed.Idea's rushed though the geniuses thoughts perhaps a non-humanoid form like a dragon no he dismissed that it would be big and slow are never a good combination. His thoughts then went to maybe a model made out of pure energy with a core in the middle that housed the Cpu. No that would be to unstable one energy attack and the whole thing would blow clearly this would take more though on gero's part

Base camp

The next morning Krillin woke up with a killer headache. He got out of bed, showered, got dressed, woke up, eat and was ready for another day of training He decided today to climb the mountains after all that was the reason why he and Yamcha decided to train by the mountains as he set out he saw that Yamcha was doing the kind of deep mediation that he had gotten into doing over the past two months it had really improved his ability to think in fight and come up with creative solutions unfortunately it seemed that it also lowered the power of his attacks but his power level had risen significantly so apparently it was working. Krillin flew to the side of the mountain and started to climb. It wasn't long before he saw a huge energy blast flying toward the mountain Krillin watched as the blast hit the side of the mountain He knew now that he had to quickly get off the mountain because of an "AVALANCE" Krillin screamed and soared off the mountain nearly getting hit by an falling piece of ice. _How stupid could Yamcha be he knows a like hiking on that mountain! _Krillin soared full speed to base camp he got there landed and found Yamcha still in a trance. Krillins decided to Snap Yamcha out of it by kick him.

"What the hell was that for" Yamcha said while rubbing his side

"Were you trying to kill me you shot a ki blast right at me."

"What the hell are you taking about I've been meditating for the past hour"

"Then who shot at me." Krillin demanded

_"_**I did**" said a voice that rose up from the other side of the camp. Both krillin and Yamcha looked up to see who the voice belonged too. They both froze in horror at what they saw. They saw the red ribbon army emblem they saw an **Android.**


	2. Confrontation

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_What the hell _was the first thing that popped into Yamcha's head as he stood there facing an Android. _After all this time where the hell did one come from._ Yamcha decided to fight now and think later. Yamcha began to power up and the aura grew around him As Yamcha's power continued to build he wondered why he was holding back and kicked it into high gear.

Krillin was amazed as he felt the power surge from Yamcha direction. _Was he hiding this from me where did he get it from._ He watched as Yamcha's power soared past his own up to a point where it rivaled that of what Android 16's was. Krillin watched as Yamcha threw a glance at him. They both knew that this new Androids data on Yamcha would be VERY incomplete. Krillin watched the Android scan them both then with a smirk take a fighting position.

"Let me handle this one Krillin." Yamcha said with air of finality in his voice

Krillin then decided to go along with Yamcha and fly to a safe distance

Yamcha figured that this androids power level was just a little lower than his and that it was going to be an easy fight after all the training he got from Kemja. Yamcha could remember the first time Kemja came to him vividly as if it were yesterday. He was sleeping and in a dream he saw Kemja it was in that first lesson that Kemja taught him that energy reversal trick. Kemja also told him that if he wanted more of his training all he had to do was meditate and for the past 4 months he had been doing just that. Now he would find out if all of his hard work was worth it. Yamcha decided to go to his max.

Gero had just finished digging out the tools and now started to build the model he had in mind it would be energy absorption model. It would have one twist though once it drained the energy it kept it the opponent lost the strength permanently. He assumed that that was the problem. Gero already have drawn up the specs now set out upon the task ofmaking the androids outer shell. This also was something that didn't need to be micromanaged and now he set out to find out how and why android 21 broke out of his captivity and trashed his lab. He knew Android 21 was volatile and ill-tempered and erratic which was the reason why he had decided to take the twenty model out with him. His data showed that 21 was radically more advanced model than 20 ,19, 18,17, and even 16. His programmed mission was to take out the Z-fighters so he might actually be making his job a little easier.


	3. Fight

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

According to his sensors Yamcha's power level was much higher than expected though nothing to worry about and krillins was laughable. _Yamcha must think I don't know his power now. _21 figured that if Yamcha's power had jumped that much then imagine what Goku or Vegeta's would look like. _I should absorb Yamcha and Krillin before looking for either of them. _Android 21 figured that he should start his attacks low power so he wouldn't give anything away. He started to build his first attack.

Yamcha saw the attack coming and blurred out of the way. The attack only missed Krillin by a foot and almost hit the mountain. "That was more powerful thanI thought but try this" Yamcha built up the most powerful attack that he could muster. He could feel the power flowing though him coursing though his veins. Empowering him to a level he once though not possible. "Here you GOOOO!!!!!!!!!". Yamcha fired huge a Ki blast toward the android. Yamcha saw it heading right on target. The Yamcha and the androids eyes met in a stare. Finally instead of moving the android just put his hands up and took the attack though them. _Oh shit _thought Yamcha _He's an absorption model how could I be so stupid. No time for regrets I can't get frustrated._ He gritted his teeth and blur at the android to begin punching.

Android 21 smirked as Yamcha came toward him, the fool had just given him about 1/10 of hi power so 21 could afford to feel smug. As Yamcha got to him 21 decided to play along. He blocked counterpunched kicked this went on for about five minutes before 21 decided to raise his Pl another million. He saw that Yamcha had backed off for a minute. He took this opportunity to make and attack of his own.He ran up to Yamcha and before Yamcha could even react had delivered kick square to his chin. He watched Yamcha fly back and crash into the side of the mountain. Android 21 decided to go in for the kill now. He rushed forward and reached the mountain just in time to see Yamcha get up. Yamcha looked weary but eager to fight. Android 21 just stood there he wanted to savor his moment of victory. He saw the Yamcha suddenly looked panicked. He shrugged it off but Yamcha blasted off. _What is he thinking he must know that I'mfaster than him _21 wondered. 21 stood there for one more moment to savor what would be his first kill. Then he heard something and turned around to see what it was. _Oh damn_ was the last thing that shot through 21's head.


	4. What's been happing while ive been aslee...

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gero had just finished his new body when A21's locator went off. _He must have gone off line_ Gero thought oh_ well no matter I can find him later now I need to do some reconnaissance_ Gero decided that before leaving his lab he should test out his new body. He looked in the mirror at the body, which looked nothing like what his data showed the 20 model looked likesurprise was key he couldn't be recognized. _Hmm not bad_ What Gero saw was a tall muscle built black man, black hair, buzz cut. As Gero left his lab he grabbed hold of the hand set locator. Who's knows maybe he'll have a use for 21.

Yamcha just stared at the mountain for a couple of minutes. Then he just stared laughing. "Yahoooo yeah Krillin did you see that" Yamcha shouted. Yamcha did a back flip then said "Heh 21 forgot the one rule when fighting around snow covered mountains always watch out for avalanches, but where did that android come from anyway." 

"Mabye we ought to go see Kami err… piccolo." Krillin suggested

"Good idea" Yamcha said as he blasted off toward kami's lookout.

It wasn't hard for Gero to find out what had happened. About two seconds after he made it into town he saw a commerial on T.V. A calm soothing voice said "Remember he defeated cell don't you want him to protect more. Hurcle for mayor" _Hmm…If finished his cycles early he wouldn't dare a confrontation until he was perfect so…. That means that I had released17 and 18. hmmmm I need to find this hurcle person if I want to find out exactly what happened and besides my data banks show he even weaker than Goku was as a child how would he beat perfect._ Gero then blasted off to the location his data banks last showed for being the residence of hurcle.

_Ahh life is good_ Hurcule thought to himself ever since he had taken credit for killing cell he was on easy street. Fame, Money, corporate sponsorship, he couldn't imagine life getting any better. _Time to train_ he thought as he looked at the clock. Hurcule went to his mansions doors and went out on the deck and started practicing basic attacks (though quite advanced for him) when he saw a little blip flying toward him. _Hmm that gohan kid might want to get the credit for killing cell well I'm stronger than ever now and I'll crush him in my bare hands.(_He really thinks he can too) When he saw a young black man land on his porch he shouted "Who the hell are you"

"Are you the hurcle who defeated cell"

"Yeah that's me"

"Well then we need to have a little chat" 

__


	5. The old master

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Gero set his scanners on Hurcule he found out something out _He's Gotten weaker. How could he have possibly have defeated cell his Pl is only 35. That's not even enough to produce the weakest of ki attacks. Hmm ill have to persuade him to tell me the truth about what happened. _Gero smirked as he charged up an energy attack lifted it over his head and watched Hurcule as he cowered in terror.

Yamcha and krillen decided to land for a rest as they neared the lookout. Once they had landed Yamcha looked for a dry place to sit down, most of the area being covered in moss or damp from a recent rain. After finding one he sat down and assumed the position he learned early on was the only way stay in deep meditation without developing some serious body aches after the session is over. Once in the postion he started release his mind to another place he let it float away higher and higher. He soon stopped on a plane of existence higher than his own. Yamcha then saw his master Kemja appear. He noticed that Kemja looks even more disturbed than usually. His long gray hair was covered with black splotches from dirt and his old body was more ben over than usually. Yamcha also noticed that his limp which the old master had tried to hide was more shown than usual. Yamcha remembered that he was annoyed at the old man and shrugged off his small sense of pity for the man "You look disturbed young Yamcha what is the problem?" The master asked in his usual steady voice. 

"MY problem is that you training is a load of crock"

"How so Yamcha?" The master asked without any tone of annoyance for Yamcha blatant disrespect

"How so!!I nearly got killed by an android you said this training would make me even more powerful than Goku."

"And it will you training is not yet complete. There is more you need to learn and techniques that you are not yet ready for."

"When will I be ready when I'm dead like you." Yamcha saw the look on kemja's face go from slighty annoyed to very mad. 

"You want to see what You CAN'T HANDLE YET." The old master drew himself up to his full height, which was about a foot taller than Yamcha and built up a ball of massive energy. As Yamcha was looking at it he saw the Energy patterns swirls the ball was blue then it turned to red then yellow than to a brightwhite. It would have been beautiful if it hadn't been flying toward his head. _Hmm I bet he doesn't know about the reversal attack I developed. Let's see just how good it i_s_. _The wave of energy had just reached him. Yamcha said a prayer under his breath. Put his hands on the wave. And shouted 

"ENERGY REVERSAL"


End file.
